


Conversations in the Dark

by EASchechter



Series: On his Brother-in-Law's Secret Service. [12]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EASchechter/pseuds/EASchechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has a long talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations in the Dark

 

"Thank you, for agreeing to talk," Martin said for something approaching the fifth time. He was sitting, leaning on his knees, focused on the coffee cup he was holding, and ignoring the hustle and bustle going on around them in the plaza even at this late hour. After a moment, he turned and looked at the man sitting next to him on the bench. "I mean that. I know you're busy."

"You looked as though you needed it. And given what you've already told me, I can see why."

Martin nodded, looking back at his cup. "It's been six months. And I'm still shielding the minute I walk out the door. I still jump at shadows. Nightmares, at least once a week, which is completely unfair to Livvy. She's already up with Vee every few hours. She needs her sleep. I haven't let anyone near me that I don't know, and it's starting to make Douglas crazy -- he thinks I've gone insane." Martin snorted and shook his head. "Maybe I have."

"No, of course you haven't. You've had a bad fright, and realized that you're not invulnerable. Not a bad thing to learn, really. Especially not as a young man."

"But how do I live like this?" Martin demanded, exasperation clear in his voice. "I... every time I leave the plane, or my house, or my car, anyplace I know is safe, I'm waiting for something to jump out at me. It wasn't this bad the first time something tried to kill me. But now... that thing that took over Fiona--"

"Vengeance demon, you said?"

"Not quite. Mister Giles, up in Scotland, he said that Mohini wasn't her name, it was her species. A Mohini is a demon that is a sort of a cross between a vengeance demon and a succubus. Which explains the sex."

"Yes. Yes, I suppose it does. Nasty business, demons." There was a long pause, and Martin looked up sharply at the next statement. "Really, I suppose the answer to your question is you live."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"Really, that's all there is to say. Look, Martin. I've lived a long time. You know that. And I've seen things, done things, had things done to me that would make you never want to sleep again." He paused again, then shrugged. "You live. You keep moving. If you let it drag you down... then you're done."

"So... you're saying I need to overcome it?"

"You're a pilot. Fly."

Martin snorted. Then he grinned. "You think I can."

"I know you can. I'm not saying it won't take time. Six months? That's a heartbeat. You'll need more. Have you talked to anyone else? Or have you been holding this in?"

"No, I've talked," Martin answered. "Believe me, I've talked. Douglas got me drunk and made me talk when he got back from Monaco. And John found someone through the coven who doesn't think I'm mental for talking about demons. I've talked to Sherlock and to Jim. They both understand. And I've talked to Livvy. But..."

"But there's talking, and then there's talking."

"Yes."

"Well, does talking to me help?"

Martin looked down at his cup, then back at the other man. "Yes, I rather think it does. So. It gets better?"

"That's up to you, Martin. Are you going to let her clip your wings?"

Martin's lips twitched, then he grinned. "I'll never let anyone do that."

"Good man."

Martin leaned back and smiled. "Thank you, Grandfather." He cocked his head to one side and looked at the other man. "I have to say. The new face surprised me. I wasn't expecting it."

The Doctor shrugged. "It happens. Now answer a question for me. How did you know you were going to be able to find me here?"

Martin nodded and reached into his pocket, taking out a card. He held it up, revealing it to be a tarot card. "The Hermit. The seeker of wisdom who walks the universe alone. He teaches, perhaps he takes a student or a companion," Martin looked past the Doctor to the pretty red-head sitting on another bench with her own cup of coffee, her hair glowing like flames under the streetlights. "But he is never really a part of society. That's you. That card came up in every single layout I did looking for answers, and in every one that was done for me. What is the answer? Find the Hermit. It took me a few days to realize who the Hermit had to be, but once I did, I knew where I needed to be."

"Oh, that's good. That's really good," the Doctor said with a laugh. He took the card from Martin and nodded. "Very impressive, Martin."

"Thank you, Grandfather."

The Doctor nodded, then looked up at Martin. "Mind if I keep this?"

"No, of course not. Go ahead." Martin turned and dropped his cup into the garbage can next to the bench. Then he stood up and looked around. "I should go. It's a long drive back to London."

"Want a lift?" That from the red-head, who had come over to join them when Martin stood up. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Amy."

"Thank you, Amy. And no thank you. I've got the car, and my wife will give me that look if I come back without it."

"Oh, I know that look," Amy said with a laugh.

Martin grinned, then looked back at the Doctor. "Thank you again. Thank you. For everything. "

"You're welcome, Martin," the Doctor said as he stood up. He held his hand out. "Take care."

Martin took his hand, then stepped in and hugged the Doctor quickly. Then he turned and hurried away, back towards where he'd parked the car. As he walked, he pulled out his mobile and tapped the screen. A moment later, the familiar, beloved voice was in his ear. "Yes, I saw him. And I'm on my way home. Yes, I'm fine. See you in a few hours. I love you."

 

 

 


End file.
